


Ain't Nothing but Mammals

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Shou-chan manages to surprise him. Not that Byakuran's about to complain. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing but Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shameless excuse to write some smut. Porn without plot, basically. Some dirty talk, sex on a desk, etc. OOC Shouichi, though for an implied reason.

Byakuran had to admit that while he thoroughly enjoyed his experiments with human hybrids, this might be a little too much even in his standards, though he would never let that show on his face or demeanor. Besides, while it was... exaggerated, Byakuran wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't pleased with it.

And he could never, ever deny Shou-chan anything, after all. 

”Shou-chan,” Byakuran's voice lilted sweetly, hands on the redhead's bare hips, ”when did you get out of the cage?” Byakuran's thumb caressed at the trembling hip as Shou-chan's need pressed against Byakuran's crotch, creating sweet friction that Shou-chan had undoubtedly sought out if the following moan was anything to go by.  
”I-” Shou-chan's eyes fluttered, and Byakuran felt the cock against his pants twitch as well, and that spread a smile to his lips. Oh, Shou-chan. ”I wanted to see Byakuran-san...” Auburn-furred bunny ears twitched, and pale cheeks burned with crimson color, and Shou-chan tried to buckle against Byakuran more, but the hands on his twitching hips stopped the movement. 

Byakuran's lips curled higher at Shou-chan's words. How precious, Shou-chan had wanted to see him this badly. ”But it's only been two days since I saw you the last time, Shou-chan,” he sing-songed as he leered at Shou-chan's blushing, heated up face that rivaled easily the scarlet sheets in Byakuran's bedroom. ”I thought I had exhausted Shou-chan enough for a few days, at the very least~.” 

Shou-chan let out the most adorable whine when he couldn't grind himself against Byakuran, and the hands resting on Byakuran's shoulders trembled as fingers curled into the fabric of the white uniform jacket. Byakuran smirked. Really, really, since the experiment, Shou-chan's sex drive had gone through the roof; poor little thing never seemed to get enough of Byakuran, even when the rest of Shou-chan's body was ready to give out. 

”N-not enough,” Shou-chan breathed out, eyelids closed as sweat drops rolled down his face. ”B-byakuran-san...” Sex had become like a drug for the poor redhead, but what was most surprising was that Shou-chan wanted it from him, Byakuran, so very badly. 

Not that Byakuran himself complained about it, oh no. 

Not when his most beloved possession wanted him badly enough to jump on him the moment Byakuran had seated himself behind the large wooden desk in the pure white office.  
Not when Shou-chan's inhibitions had dissipated – gone with the wind, so they say – and had been replaced by insatiable need. 

”You could masturbate, you know, Shou-chan,” Byakuran murmured, leaning forward to nibble on Shou-chan's furry appendages that rested limply on the sides of his flushed face. ”You know how to do that, Shou-chan, don't you?” Byakuran's teeth grazed at the appendage gingerly as he trailed one of his hands down to their connected crotches. Oh, oh, Shou-chan was so wet and sticky down there, fufu. 

Byakuran leaned back, away from Shou-chan's ears, and indiscreetly spat out the hairs that had gotten into his mouth, and then his eyes focused on his beloved experiment's reactions. 

Shou-chan's eyes squeezed shut more tightly as Byakuran's fingers curled around his throbbing need. Byakuran loved it when Shou-chan made that expression of unadulterared desire – it spoke volumes of his much his altered genes had turned against their owner, who was usually soft-spoken and definitely more tight-lipped about his body's desires.  
Although this state wouldn't last much longer, Byakuran knew. When Shou-chan's body would stop rejecting the alterations made, Shou-chan would be more or less back to his old self, though still with a sex drive higher than most beings. 

Being a human-rabbit hybrid did that, you see. 

But that was the future, and this was now: Shou-chan straddling him, moaning for Byakuran like a wanton little thing he was, erection dripping wet and pressed against Byakuran's still clothed crotch – and, oh dear, when had Byakuran himself gotten hard? 

”I-I know, Byakuran-san,” Shou-chan rasped, arms winding around Byakuran's neck neck now, and he shifted on Byakuran's lap so that his hard, leaking length sprung up, pressing up against the slim fingers and white fabric of the jacket. ”But,” Shou-chan's eyelids slid open, dark and lustful eyes peeking at Byakuran almost bashfully, ”it's not enough, Byakuran-san.” Shou-chan's lips trembled, possibly from the embarrassment from saying such words, and he thrust himself against Byakuran's fingers weakly, unsubtly asking for attention, asking to be fucked thoroughly. 

Oh, Shou-chan. 

A shiver ran up Byakuran's spine, and memories from their last session tingled at Byakuran's mind. Shou-chan had been so needy back then, too, though he had not jumped on Byakuran like this.

How long had it taken to exhaust Shou-chan? Ah, three or four rounds, and the last two had mostly been toys and fingers and Shou-chan fucking himself against them.  
Byakuran licked at his lips, pupils dilating at the delicious memories flickering past his mind's eye. 

”Do you want me to fuck you, Shou-chan?” Byakuran purred, voice low and seductive as his fingers lazily played with Shou-chan's throbbing erection. It was actually quite amazing how much more stamina Shou-chan now had due to the added rabbit genes, and how much faster Shou-chan was to become hot and bothered. Byakuran appreciated it; there was so much struggling until it went from being entertaining to simply tedious. 

Then again, perhaps the same went for getting things too easily, but what could Byakuran say? He would give anything Shou-chan asked him to, except his position of course.  
Byakuran leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Shou-chan's parted lips that just begged to be kissed until the world's end, and then he continued. ”Do you want to be fucked until you can't stand?” Byakuran purred his words against Shou-chan's trembling lips, and it was with great amusement that he took in the tremors of the body on his lap. ”Shou-chan, Shou-chan,” Byakuran crooned, hands moving to the undersides of Shou-chan's thighs and grasping a good hold of the trembling legs. ”Tell me~.” 

”I w-want,” Shou-chan's hot, moist breath tumbled out against Byakuran's pale lips, and Byakuran feels Shou-chan's erection pressing against his clothed stomach more, ”I w-ant Byakuran-san-” 

Byakuran smirked – a hot, hot, hot feeling flickering to life inside him as well. ”Yes~?” 

Shou-chan flushes adorably right then. ”I just want Byakuran-san to,” he moaned the words out, arms tightening around Byakuran's neck with desperation, ”d-do me until-” The words seemed to choke Shou-chan, who shut his eyes tightly as he rocked back and forth and ground his ass against Byakuran's crotch. ”Just fuck me already, Byakuran-san,” Shou-chan dared to whine, and that was it. 

Byakuran lifted both of them up in one smooth movement, ignoring Shou-chan's startled yelps and how the arms around his neck tightened into a chokehold, and moved them to the side of his desk as Shou-chan's legs hastily draped themselves around his waist. Humming in approval, Byakuran swept the unnecessary paperwork and items off his desk before setting Shou-chan down on the hard wooden surface and grinning lewdly.

Shou-chan returned the grin with a hesitant, feverish stare, and the bunny ears twitched weakly. Poor hybrid looked so uncomfortable with his tail pressed against the oaken desk, but Byakuran didn't really care. Shou-chan would forget that soon, anyway – if he even paid attention to it in the first place. 

Byakuran shed his clothes quickly – as fun as stripteases were, he didn't need to arouse Shou-chan further, seeing how the redhead was already moaning and withering – before finally, finally returning to his hybrid, who had already spread his trembling legs. Byakuran looked at the milky thighs appreciatively, reaching out to rub at them lazily before he nudged Shou-chan further onto the desk. 

It didn't matter that he hadn't locked the door into his office; it didn't matter that he expected Kikyo to come with a report any moment – none of those things mattered as he took out a small bottle of lube from one of the drawers before climbing on to the desk as well, the small bottle set aside for a moment as he wrapped Shou-chan's legs around him.  
Shou-chan's cock bounced with the movements, and Byakuran noted how wet it was with precum. With sickening curiosity, his hand wrapped around the pulsing and throbbing erection and slowly pumped it. So treacherously slowly, fingers massaged at the length, at the tip, and Shou-chan whimpered and his hips bucked up for moren of the feeling.  
”B-byakuran-san!” There was that indignant, desperate tone Shou-chan used when he felt especially impatient, and the world leader couldn't quite suppress the low chuckle erupting from deep within his throat. Impatient Shou-chan was just one of the most adorable things in the world, wouldn't you agree?

”Now, now, Shou-chan,” Byakuran laughed giddily, squeezing at Shou-chan's length in his palm, ”what's the magic word?” 

With a whimper, Shouichi said, ”Please, Byakuran-san...”

It hadn't been too long since Shou-chan would never have used that word in this situation – or at all with Byakuran – so the fluttering satisfaction that grew within Byakuran was justified enough. 

Byakuran took the bottle and uncorked it with ease before spreading lube on his fingers and own aching cock while Shou-chan twitched and looked at him with lust-hazed eyes and flushed face and, oh dear, Shou-chan's nipples were so perky today! 

Byakuran hummed as he used his lube-less hand to lift Shou'chan's lower body higher, absently rubbing at the spot right above Shou-chan's tail – and Shou-chan's guttural moan of pleasure filled the silence. Oh, right~. It was one of his most sensitive spots, wasn't it? 

Humming happily, Byakuran inserted the first finger into his bunny hybrid, and watched as Shou-chan took deep breaths in, flushed chest rising and falling with effort.  
”You're really eager today, Shou-chan,” Byakuran murmured as he inserted another finger. Shou-chan was sort of loose today – maybe he had already fingered himself? Ah, that was a naughty thought. ”Was Shou-chan getting lonely without me around?” 

The wheeze that came from Shou-chan was a response enough, and Byakuran grinned as he wriggled the two fingers against that one spot he knew drove Shou-chan absolutely insane with pleasure. Oh, the many things Byakuran had learned during this experiment – Shou-chan's weak spots were just one of those things. 

Shou-chan's legs tightened around Byakuran's waist, a silent urge to move onto something larger and more filling. 

Well, if it was something big the poor hybrid desired, then so be it.

Byakuran shifted his position on the desk slightly – sitting on his knees got so tiring on such a hard surface – until he could angle himself correctly, and his hand went down to Shou-chan's hip, and then he slowly eased himself into the waiting body underneath him. 

And, ah, maybe it was just his dick talking right now, but the sensation was wonderful. The quivering inner muscles tightened around his erection, squeezing it in the most pleasant way, and elicited a groan from Byakuran as he shoved himself even deeper. All the while his purple eyes leered down at Shou-chan's trembling form and throbbing cock that bumped against Byakuran's lower abdomen. Furry ears lay on the desk, twitching weakly.

”O-oooh...” Shou-chan's hands gripped the sides of the desk hard enough for his knuckles to turn white as his hips twitched upwards as much as they could in Byakuran's hold.  
Byakuran grunted quietly, and then he pulled himself back before thrusting in again in one smooth movement, and one hand moved to the small of Shou-chan's back to rub at the sweaty skin. 

Breathless gasps, moans and grunts followed – and words of teasing and fascination were murmured, low and secretively, as a back slid on the hard surface of the table, more paperwork being knocked over the edges. 

Is it love that fuels Byakuran's movements? 

Is that the reason he rubs at Shouichi's skin so tenderly when Shouichi's breath hitches and sweat drops trickle down over to the sunken abdomen? 

Nah, Byakuran concluded as he languidly thrust himself into his most beloved experiment, his former enemy, his former best friend, his former everything.  
It's nothing as pure or as romanticized as love. 

His hand pulled at Shou-chan's furry appendages a bit too roughly, and Byakuran felt a shiver in his spine at Shou-chan's mewl of pain, and Byakuran could hear nothing but these delectable noises from the once-upon traitor. 

Shou-chan was not the one to beg in these situations, but that too had changed, and Byakuran reveled in the sensation of listening to Shou-chan's breathless whispers that echoed in the room.

_M-more, Byakuran-san._

_Please._

_Please, Byakuran-san..._

They reminded him of the past cries that had left Shou-chan's lips, but back then, they had been much more desperate, viciously fearful even when Shou-chan had tried to mask that emotion away. 

Well, either way...

...Byakuran couldn't lie and say that he hated to hear Shou-chan's different types of crying and moaning.

And he couldn't say that he hated the way Shou-chan's arms winded around his neck right now either – the way Shou-chan pulled him down into a sloppy, heated, needy kiss that tasted like sweat and sex and emotions that didn't quite exist for them anymore. 

Their bodies pressed closer, more tightly, together, and it was rough and not perfect nor painless, but there was heat, there was skin contact, there was animalistic need that took over. 

(The irony is that one of them was an animal – partially, at the very least.)

Lips on lips muffled the noises that bubbled from both of them – Byakuran growled, Shou-chan moaned – and Shou-chan's back hit the desk more than a few times when Byakuran thrust into him – strong, languid thrusts – and it didn't take awfully long before Shou-chan came with a whimper and a twitch of his furry ears, the result of The Experiment as it had been labeled.

Shou-chan's sperm slid down on both their stomachs, the white substance hot and thick, and Byakuran licked at his lips as his eyes narrowed with deeper lust even though his hips ached and his erection throbbed within Shou-chan's tight ass. 

He didn't stop, of course – he wanted something for himself for helping the redhead out – and he harshly continued: thrust after thrust, nails digging into Shou-chan's skin just as Shou-chan's nails dug into his.

Familiar pressure formed within his stomach just as Shou-chan's head hit the surface of the desk hard, limply, and Shou-chan groaned with pain. The sound only made Byakuran more excited, and the fire in his loins intensified until Byakuran's sperm shot into Shou-chan, who squirmed and gasped weakly at the unwelcomed and strange sensation, not that he could do anything to stop the substance from flooding his insides. 

With a tiny smirk and flush on his pale cheeks, Byakuran milked himself out until everything was within Shouichi and only then did he pull himself out from the redhead who seemed to be struggling to breathe, if that rise and fall of his chest was anything to go by. 

”Mm,” Byakuran hummed breathlessly, leaning down to press his lips against Shouichi's (Shou-chan's) feverish, sweaty skin. ”Was that enough, Shou-chan?” His hand absently rubbed at the spot above Shou-chan's round tail. He wasn't surprised to feel Shou-chan's heartbeats thumping faster when he trailed a finger over Shou-chan's pulse point – nor was he surprised to feel something sticky and half-hard pressing against his stomach again. 

Shou-chan's glazed eyes fluttered open as the flushed face tilted to a side – undoubtedly dazed from both the sex and the hit on the head – before lips parted to utter a shaky yes. 

Needy Shouichi was one of Byakuran's favorite Shouichi's, he would not deny that.


End file.
